villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Peter Hale
Peter Hale is the main antagonist in season one of the MTV series, Teen Wolf. He is the alpha werewolf who bit Scott McCall, the series' protagonist and is the uncle of Derek Hale. He was portrayed by Ian Bohen and his younger version was portrayed by Michael Fjordbak. History Backstory Peter was aparently a level headed member of the Hale family. His nephew Derek, was seduced by Kate Argent, who led the werewolf hunters to the Hale house and burned to the ground killing members of the family. Peter survived and but was severally injured. He was in a coma for years before he awoken. Aparently the fire damaged his mind and body and gave him a thirst for vengance. He was so determined he killed his neice Laura, who was an Alpha werewolf, to steal her alpha powers. Initial Rampage Half of Laura's body was found and sparked the curiosity of Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. While looking for the other half, Scott is attacked by Peter in his wolf form. Once he realizes he's a werewolf, Scott and Stiles team up with Derek to find out the truth. Over the season, Peter killed the hunters involved with his families murder and menaced Scott, Derek and Stiles, while his human form faked being in a coma. He even tried to get Scott to kill his friends. Eventually his secret is revealed and Peter began stalking Scott and his friends even in human form, he even manipulates Derek to his own ends. At one point he even tries to turn Scott's mother into a werewolf, but that plan is foild. On the night of the winter formal, Peter attacks Lydia Martin, one of Scott's female friends. The resulting panic cuts the dance short. Peter meets up with Stiles and demands offers to turn him into a werewolf, but he refuses, even when Peter tries to use his crush on Lydia against him. Later that night, at the remains of the Hale houe, Scott is cornered by the Kate Argent and her neice Allison, Scott's love interest. This is not before Scott reveals the truth about Laura's death to Derek. Peter suddenly attacks and kills Kate Argent infront of Allison. In the fight that follows, Scott, Allison, Derek, Stiles, and their aquaintence Jackson manage to subdue Peter, and Derek slashes his throat, killing his uncle and becoming the new alpha Ressurection Throughout most of season two, Peter appeared to Lydia as a hallucination as a result of her imunity to lycanthropy. This was an elaborate plot that leads to his ressurection, but he is still physically weak. Peter witnisses Gerard Argent become the master of the new monster in town, the Kanima. Peter goes to Derek, revealing he knows how to stop the Kanima and hence Gerard. The plan was to get Lydia to reach to the Kanima (Jackson's) heart. Once Gerard is defeated, Lydia reaches through to Jackson and he is struck down by both Derek and Peter. Jackson survives, and transforms into a werewolf. The next morning, Peter announces the arival of a pack consisting entierly of Alpha werewolves. Gallery 670px-Ep-7-alpha-gym.png Young Peter Hale.jpg|The young Peter Hale. Quotes * * * * * * * * * * Category:Charismatic villain Category:Werewolves Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Uncle of Hero Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains